Lion, Run
|image = Lion,Run.png |caption = Kakeru Shishi talk with Ahim and Don |kname = 獅子、走る |rname = Shishi, Kakeru |tribute = Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger |air = April 17th, 2011 |ep = 9 |Previous Episode = Little Spy Tactics |Next Episode = Card Game}} is the 9th episode of the series, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It has two main plot: first is while Marvelous, Joe and Luka fighting Browse to save earthlings, the other come to talk with the past GaoRed! Second one is Gokaiger take the form of Gaorangers to defect this week Action Commader. A tribute to Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger and also mark the first appearance of Gaorangers's GaoLion and his combination with GokaiOh to form the new GaoGokaiOh! Short Summary In a race to find the floating island before the Zangyack forces do, the Gokai Galleon crew instead finds a veterinarian. Long Summary With no luck in finding a flying island before the Zangyack, the Gokai Galleon crew find Sky Island Animarium. However, upon setting foot on Animarium, the Gokai Galleon crew are attacked by a Gormin platoon under Action Commander Bowser. Eventually, after the Gokaigers use the Turboranger Keys to win, the conflict attracts the attention of Gao Lion who proceeds to knock everyone off the island. The Gokaigers use the Jetman Keys to break their fall as Bowser rides a Sugmorin and manages to wound Ahim. They are about to get back up to Animarium when they are warned by Kakeru Shishi not to go, with Captain Marvelous refusing to take heed. Tending to Ahim's wounds in his office, Kakeru reveals himself as Gao Red with Don pleading for his help with the vet explaining that only Gao Lion can unleash the Gaoranger Keys' power. At this time, they are contacted that their crew mates are fighting Bowser and the Gormin. Kakeru watches the Gokaigers' fight and is astonished by the Gokaigers' saving people in their own way before they use the Gaoranger Keys to defeat the Sugormin with the Hyakujuuken before finishing Bowser with the Gokai Blast. When Bowser and the Sugormin are enlarged, Gokaioh's Gokai Star Burst is disabled. However, Gao Lion's acceptance enables them to summon him from Animarium with the Gaoranger Keys as he and Gokiaoh combine into Gao Gaokaioh to take out the Sugormin before destroying Bowser. As Kakeru walks off, the pirates thank their new ally as they sail off. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous *Yuki Yamada as Joe Gibken *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille *Yukari Tamura as Navi *Hirofumi Nojima as Warz Gill (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Keiko Sakai as Bowser (voice) *Noboru Kaneko as Kakeru Shishi *Tomokazu Seki as Narration, Mobirates Voice, GokaiSabre Voice, GokaiGun Voice Gokai Changes *Captain Marvelous - GokaiRed, Red Turbo, Red Hawk, GaoRed *Joe Gibken - GokaiBlue, Blue Turbo, Blue Swallow, GaoBlue *Luka Millfy - GokaiYellow, Yellow Turbo, Yellow Owl, GaoYellow *Don Dogoier - GokaiGreen, Black Turbo, Black Condor, GaoBlack *Ahim de Famille - GokaiPink, Pink Turbo, White Swan, GaoWhite Allusions to Super Sentai *The title of this episode is similar to an episode of Gaoranger: in many episode titles, the title begins with a noun, which is then given an instruction by way of a verb, occasionally with the assistance of a comma. (for example: the first Gaoranger episode has a Japanese reading of "Shishi, Hoero!!", which would literally translate into "Lion, Roar!!") *The name of this episode is a backward on GaoRed's name: Kakeru Shishi. External Links *Episode 9 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Episodes